Cioccolato
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Kamamoto membuka hadiah yang ia peroleh dengan cuma-cuma. Begitu dibuka, isinya berupa cokelat buatan tangan. Kamamoto berkaca-kaca, hadiah perdana berupa cokelat buah tangan seseorang./Prequel of Love Letter and maybe Sequel of Tell Them./Mind to RnR?


'Tak!'

'Tak!'

'WUSH!'

Dua warna saling beradu, salah satunya melayang bersama _skateboard_ kesayangannya, seorang lagi diam di tempat namun auranya selalu aktif, berkobar bersama angin. Sosok satunya lebih aktif bergerak sembari melayangkan pukulan atau tinjuan ke arah pemuda bertubuh gempal yang pasif. Namun, kebanyakan gerakannya hanya terlihat sia-sia karena dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh pemuda bertubuh gempal tadi.

"Che! _Kuso_!" ia berteriak, bersamaan dengan aura merahnya yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Cantik, merah dan menyala. Sama seperti si pemilik yang selalu bersemangat.

Tapi tetap saja—

'BRUK!'

—gerakannya sia-sia.

**-K Project-**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Cioccolato by JIRO**

**Summary: ****Kamamoto membuka hadiah yang ia peroleh dengan cuma-cuma. Begitu dibuka, isinya berupa cokelat buatan tangan. Kamamoto berkaca-kaca, hadiah perdana berupa cokelat buah tangan seseorang./Prequel of Love Letter and maybe Sequel of Tell Them./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: out of character, typos as always, and etc.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

"Hah! Sial!" pemuda berambut _chestnut_ duduk di tanah kosong. Wajahnya ditekuk, bibirnya cemberut dan kedua tangannya disilangkan.

"Ne, Yata-_san_, _gomenasai_." Pria bertubuh gempal, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kamamoto merengek ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya kalau Yata ini sudah memasang wajah kusam dan kusut, susah untuk 'dicuci' dan 'disetrika' kembali—mungkin kalau kau pintar dengan tipe _tsundere_ dan mudah dipengaruhi macam Yata kau bisa menenangkannya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kamamoto!" ujarnya seraya meminum minuman kaleng yang baru saja diberi oleh Kamamoto.

"_Maou_~ Yata-_san_, ini 'kan hanya latihan." Kamamoto merasa bersalah dengan Yata. Kalau mau jujur sih, bukan sepenuhnya salah Kamamoto. Yata tadinya ingin menyerang Kamamoto yang sedang dalam mode lengah, namun pemuda gempal itu lebih sigap dibanding kelihatannya. Kamamoto segera menghindari serangan Yata, hal itu berimbas pada Yata yang tak siap untuk jatuh dan akhirnya _nyungsep _dengan menawannya di semak-semak.

"Kau harus membayar karena telah membuatku terlihat memalukan, Kamamoto!" teriak Yata, kembali meneguk minumannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Aku sudah mentraktirmu minuman."

"Itu belum cukup! Huh!" Yata mendengus, kemudian berdiri, setelah menepuk pantatnya yang dirasa kotor, ia berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana, Yata-_san_?" tanya Kamamoto melihat partnernya meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ke toilet."

Kamamoto mengangguk, pemuda itu duduk dan membuka cemilan dua kantong yang barusan ia beli di _minimarket_ terdekat. Membuka satu per satu makanan yang ia beli. Tapi, ia juga tak sejahat itu, sebagian ia sisakan untuk Yata.

Kamamoto memandang lapangan luas yang sudah tak terpakai itu. Banyak ilalang dan rumput liar tumbuh menghiasi. Sepertinya sudah tak ada yang mau memperhatikan tempat ini lagi, padahal kalau dirawat dan digunakan dengan baik maka bisa jadi keuntungan. Tapi yang sedang menjadi tanda tanya di kepalanya; Bagaimana Yata bisa tahu tempat ini?

Pertanyaan itu masih belum mendapat kelurusan sampai tiba-tiba Yata datang—entah dari toilet mana karena Kamamoto tak menemukan adanya bangunan berbentuk toilet. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menuju tempat Kamamoto, namun ia terus saja melangkah ke belakang pemuda bertubuh gempal yang masih asyik makan dengan sisa bungkusan tercecer di samping kanan-kiri-nya.

'Dasar gendut.' batin Yata sambil mengambil _skateboard_-nya yang tak tegeletak begitu saja. Namun, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang tergeletak tepat di samping _skateboard_-nya. Ia tertegun dan mengambil benda itu.

'Kado? Dari siapa?' batinnya sambil memutar kotak berbungkus kado dengan sangat rapi, namun sayang tak ada pengirimnya.

'Mungkinkah...' Yata membayangkan sesuatu hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Cepat-cepat ia hapus bayangan itu dengan menggelengkan kepala. 'Haha, tidak mungkin si brengsek itu.'

Yata berbalik untuk mendiskusikan benda yang baru saja ia dapat bersama Kamamoto, secarik kertas kecil terjatuh yang bisa Yata asumsi berasal dari kotak itu—mungkin terselip. Yata mengambil kertas itu dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertulis.

'_To: Kamamoto Rikio_.'

Kedua mata Yata membulat seketika.

Masih tak percaya, ia kembali membaca deretan huruf itu lagi. Tak ada yang berubah, tulisannya masih sama. 'Haha, ini mustahil.' batinnya.

"Hm? Apa itu, Yata-_san_?" tanya Kamamoto dari belakang. Pemuda itu kebingungan karena Yata masih berdiri tanpa berbuat apa-apa dengan _skateboard_ yang dibiarkan di samping.

"HUWA!" Yata terlonjak kaget. "Jangan membuatku kaget, Kamamoto—BLETAK!" tanpa sadar dia menjitak kepala Kamamoto.

"OUCH—_Gomen_,_ ne_. Tapi yang kau pegang itu apa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala yang menjadi korban kekerasan pemuda di bawah umur.

"Ah, ini." Yata memperhatikan benda di tangannya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Kamamoto. "Nih! Untukmu!" kata Yata. Kamamoto memandang sebentar, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau memberi hadiah untukku, Yata-_san_? Tapi ulang tahunku masih lama."

"Ini bukan dariku, _baka_!" teriak Yata.

"Lalu, dari siapa?" tanya Kamamoto, tangannya mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Yata. Sama seperti Yata, ia memutar-mutar kotak itu, berharap kalau itu bukan jebakan.

"Entahlah."

Kamamoto membuka hadiah yang ia peroleh dengan cuma-cuma. Begitu dibuka, isinya berupa cokelat buatan tangan. Kamamoto berkaca-kaca, hadiah perdana berupa cokelat buah tangan seseorang—yang ia lebih berharap kalau itu dari seorang gadis.

"He? Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, Kamamoto?" tanya Yata melihat partnernya bersikap aneh.

Kamamoto merona kemudian dia berkilah atas sikapnya barusan, "Ti-tidak kok, Yata-_san_." Tangannya mengambil sebuah cokelat berbungkus aluminium foil kemudian memakannya. Sementara Yata menautkan kedua alis, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya dia tak paham kalau cokelat itu adalah tanda kalau seseorang menaruh hati kepada Kamamoto. Dia benar-benar polos.

Tak jauh dari tempat Yata dan Kamamoto berada, seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang digerai mengintip di balik pohon dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**


End file.
